Nickelodeon Super Duper Brawl
Nickelodeon Super Duper Brawl is the third installment in the Super Brawl franchise. It was the second and final game in the series to be developed by THQ before the shut down. The game was released on the Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. This is also the first installment in the series to introduce Guest Star Characters including Kim Possible and The Powerpuff Girls. Playable Characters Starter * Spongebob * Patrick * Sandy * Mr. Krabs * Arlene * (NEW)Amber * (NEW)Deacon * Phantom * Timmy * Cosmo * Wanda * (NEW)Danny Phantom * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen * (NEW)Cindy * Tommy Pickles * Phil and Lil * Zim * Eliza * (NEW)Ickis * Arnold Unlockable When unlocking characters, you need to either do a certain task or recruit them in the Story Mode. * Squidward — Play as every starter character once in any modes * Tiffany — Complete Original Mode on any difficulty * Kyle — Complete 100 Android Battle In Hoard Havoc * Jorgen — Complete Original Mode on Hard without using a continue as Timmy, Cosmo, or Wanda * (NEW)Denzel Crocker — Complete Boss Battle Mode On Hard Difficulty or Higher * (NEW)Jenny Wakeman — Counter 10 projectiles in one match * (NEW)Aang — Get a perfect score on all 5 difficulties in Crystal Smash * (NEW)Kim Possible * Angelica Pickles * Chuckie Finster * (NEW)The Grumble * (NEW)Rocko * (NEW)Tak * (NEW)Otis the Cow * Camemen * (NEW)Luna * (NEW)Kylie * Splat * (NEW)Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup Final Blow Each character has been given a new attack called the Final Blow. With the introduction of a new item, The Special Orb, you can access each of the characters different Final Blows. * Spongebob—Jellyfish Call * Patrick—Jellyfish Rampage * Squidward—Clarinet Playing * Sandy—Karate Blow * Mr. Krabs—Krabby Patty Hoard * Arlene—Fire Arlene * Tiffany—Accidental Firework Failure * Amber—Fashion Choker * Kyle—Nightmare Slash * Deacon—Drogan Callout * Phantom—Demon Phantom * Timmy—Cleft, the boy chin wonder * Cosmo—Rapid Random Fire * Wanda—Rapid Target Fire * Jorgen—Muscle Ram * Denzel Crocker—Overlord Crocker * Danny Phantom—Ghost Hoard * Jenny Wakeman—Laser Fire * Jimmy Neutron—Rocket Runaway * Sheen—Ultralord * Cindy—Jimmy Invention Counter * Aang—Four Elements * Kim Possible—Stealth Attack * Tommy Pickles—Reptar Attack * Angelica Pickles—Show off * Chuckie Finster—Unruly Reptar Attack * Phil and Lil—Complete Mess Up * Rocko—Bad Luck * Tak—The Staff * Otis the Cow—Cow Stampede * Zim—Rocket Launcher * Eliza—Charging Rhinos * Ickis—Colossal Monster * The Grumble—Snorch * Arnold—School Hoard * Camemen—The Dark Sheet Usage * Luna—The Dark Sheet Abuse * Kylie—Empress’s Chariot * Splat—T-Rex Formation * Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup—Powerpuff Girls All-on-Attack Story Mode In addition to the many different modes in this game offers, this is the first game in the series to feature a Story Mode. The plots of the story Mode will be done on a separate page. Other Modes Single Player Content Original Mode It should be mentioned that this version of Original Mode is nothing like what was thought up in Super Brawl II. This time, Original Mode will be done in a specific set with each stage. * Stage 1: Spongebob Series Fighters * Stage 2: Arlene Series Fighters * Stage 3: Target Takeout * Stage 4: Rugrats Series Fighters * Stage 5: Hoard Battle * Stage 6: Target Takeout * Stage 7: Giant Battle * Stage 8: Random Fighters * Stage 9: Race to the Exit * Stage 10: Free for All * Stage 11: Cosmic Head and Psycho Head All-Star Mode Once you've unlock every single fighter in this game, you unlock All-Star Mode, where you fight against a wide array of fighters from this game in order by which years they debuted in. For example, in the case of 1995-1999 round, you'll fight against Arnold, Eliza, The Powerpuff Girls, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr Krabs, Arlene, Tiffy, Kyle, and Deacon. Target Take Out Unlike it’s predecessors, due to the amount of fighters, this game didn’t feature any Character-Specific Stages. Instead, this games has 10 different stages with each of the stages having different obstacles, terrain, and target locations Crystal Crush Like Target Take Out, there are no character specific stages. However there are only 5 stages that vary by difficulty including Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard, and Extreme. Sadly, this mode is no longer accessible in Original Mode because of that. Hoard Havoc Returning from Super Brawl II, Hoard Havoc has you fighting against large amounts of androids. You can play 10 Android, 100 Android, 5 Minute, 15 Minute, & Extreme Battle. But due to it’s bad reception in the previous installment, THQ decommissioned Super Extreme Battle and replaced it with Endless Battle, a more easier version of Extreme Battle Boss Battle After complete Story Mode, you’ll be able to access Boss Battle mode where you fight against all bosses within a time limit. But be warned, you only have 4 stocks and if you lose all of them, you will not be able to continue. Game over. Bonus Content Figurines Just like it’s predecessor, this game has a wide array of figurines of Various Nickelodeon Characters as well as characters from Kim Possible and The Powerpuff Girls Point Shooter In this new mode, you uses the points you earn to play point shooter where you shoot lasers on various enemies to earn more points and even a random figurine. You’ll also be able to upgrade your laser to give it more power or multiple fires, but it cost a certain amount of points to upgrade Trivia * Some content from previous games was cut due to overusage and underusage. As example, THQ decommissioned Ripjaw and Taylor because they were used more than any other fighter combined. And they did the same to Dil Pickles when fans claims he wasn’t very viable for the series. Gallery 57284A6F-FB40-4A52-9E1C-5DED28B8077A.png|Wii Cover 01CDC16A-67F4-409A-9633-BD4D980493A7.png|Xbox 360 Cover F3BA8776-090C-4BCB-BCF2-A0FC71BC3B07.png|PlayStation 3 Cover Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Sequels Category:Nicktoons Category:Disney Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:THQ Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment